Hard
English Etymology Pronunciation * , , * , , * * * Homophones: heart (in some dialects) Adjective # Resistant to pressure. # Requiring a lot of effort to do or understand #: a hard problem # Demanding a lot of effort to endure. #: a hard life # , severe, harsh, unfriendly, brutal. # Unquestionable. #: hard evidence # Of drink, strong. # Having a comparatively larger or a ninety-degree angle. #: At the intersection, there are two roads going to the left. Take the hard left. # Of water, high in dissolved calcium compounds. # Sexually aroused. # Having muscles that are tightened as a result of intense, regular exercise. # Of a ferromagnetic material, having the capability of being a permanent magnet by being a material with high magnetic coercivity (c.f. soft) Quotations * (requiring a lot of effort to do or understand) 1988: “Ray found it hard to imagine having accumulated so many mannerisms before the dawn of sex, of the sexual need to please, of the staginess sex encourages or the tightly capped wells of poisoned sexual desire the disappointed must stand guard over.” — An Oracle, Edmund White Synonyms * (resistant to pressure): resistant, solid, stony * (requiring a lot of effort to do or understand): confusing, difficult, puzzling, tough, tricky * (requiring a lot of effort to endure): difficult, intolerable, tough, unbearable * (severe): harsh, hostile, severe, strict, tough, unfriendly * (unquestionable): incontrovertible, indubitable, unambiguous, unequivocal, unquestionable * (of drink): strong * See also Wikisaurus:difficult Antonyms * (resistant to pressure): soft * (requiring a lot of effort to do or understand): easy, simple, straightforward, trite * (requiring a lot of effort to endure): bearable, easy * (severe): agreeable, amiable, approachable, friendly, nice, pleasant * (unquestionable): controvertible, doubtful, ambiguous, equivocal, questionable * (of drink): ** (low in alcohol): low-alcohol ** (non-alcoholic): alcohol-free, soft, non-alcoholic * soft * ("sexually aroused"): soft, flaccid Derived terms * between a rock and a hard place * die-hard * hard as nails * hard-ass * hardboard * hard-boiled * hard candy * hard case * hard cheese * hard-coded * hard copy * hardcore * hard disk/hard disc * hard done by * hard drink * hard-edged * harden * hard feelings * hard grass * hard hat * hard head * hard-hearted * hard-hitting * hard knocks * hard labor * hard light * hard-liner * hard lines * hard luck * hardness * hard-on * hard-pressed * hard radiation * hard sauce * hard-shell * hard times * hard to come by * hard to please * hard up * hardware * hard water * hard-wire * hardwood * hard work * have it hard * play hard to get * Translations * Albanian: fortë * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Catalan: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: hart , hörð , harður * Ido: harda * Interlingua: dur * Italian: * Japanese: * Kurdish: * Latvian: ciets , cieta * Limburgish: * Macedonian: , * Persian: , , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , , * Sardinian: duru * Scottish Gaelic: cruaidh * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: గట్టి (gaTTi) * Turkish: * Vietnamese: , * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Catalan: complicat, difícil * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: , * German: , * Greek: * Hungarian: * Ido: desfacila * Interlingua: difficile * Italian: , * Japanese: 難しい (むずかしい, muzukashii), * Latvian: grūts * Limburgish: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: doirbh, duilich * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Telugu: కఠోర (kaThOra) * Vietnamese: * Armenian: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Interlingua: dur, difficile * Limburgish: * Macedonian: , * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Telugu: కఠిన (kaThina), కఠోర (kaThOra) * Vietnamese: , * Catalan: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Interlingua: sever * Macedonian: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: , (slang) * Scottish Gaelic: cruaidh, borb, garg * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Vietnamese: , , * Dutch: hard, harde, onweerlegbaar, onweerlegbare * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Interlingua: inquestionabile * Portuguese: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Interlingua: forte * Macedonian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * Catalan: * Czech: * Dutch: hard, kalkrijk * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Latvian: ciets * Macedonian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Telugu: కఠిన (kaThina) * Turkish: * : atã (h-) (1), asy (h-) (2) * : keras / kaku / tegar (1), sulit / sukar / rumit / susah (2) * : 딱딱한 (ttakttakhan) (1), 단단한 (dandanhan) (1), 어려운 (eoryeoun) (2) * : twardy (1), ciężki (3), surowy (4), niepodważalny (5), mocny (6) * : dificil, duro * : tare (1,6), greu, dificil (2,3,4) sever (4), neindoielnic (5) * : atã (s-) (1), abaíb (2) * : caled (1,2) Adverb # With much force or effort. #: He hit the puck '''hard' up the ice.'' #: They worked '''hard' all week.'' #: At the intersection, bear '''hard' left.'' #: The recession hit them especially '''hard'.'' #: Think '''hard' on your choices.'' # With difficulty. #: His degree was '''hard' earned.'' # Compactly. #: The lake had finally frozen '''hard'.'' # Near, close. Noun # A firm or paved beach or slope convenient for hauling vessels out of the water Category:1000 English basic words Category:English manner adverbs ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Adjective # hard, strong # strong, not easily devalued # unquestionable, uncontestable #: ''harde feiten'': hard facts # heartless, unsympathetic # hard, difficult #: een '''harde' strijd'': a difficult fight # harsh, heavy #: ''harde straffen'': harsh punishments #: een '''harde' regen'': heavy rain # hard, rich in calcium Antonyms * resistant to pressure: zacht Derived terms * hardheid * hardlopen Adverb # # fast, swiftly # very # loudly Verb # # ---- Irish Pronunciation * Adjective # ang:hard ar:hard et:hard es:hard fa:hard fr:hard ko:hard io:hard id:hard it:hard kn:hard kk:hard sw:hard ku:hard lo:hard hu:hard ml:hard nl:hard ja:hard pl:hard pt:hard ru:hard simple:hard fi:hard sv:hard ta:hard te:hard th:hard tr:hard vi:hard zh:hard